survivor_oregonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaxon Grow
''''[[title Jaxon Grow is a contestant from Survivor Little Island, Survivor Hayden's Backyard Edition, Survivor Blindside Time, And Survivor Twist time. Jaxon is best known for having completely different gameplay in each season with different was of playing the game and having very randomized ranks in the seasons, Jaxon is alsi known for being very strategic and blindsided in both Survivor Little Island and Survivor Hayden's Backyard Edition. In Little Island, Jaxon was Put in the losing tribe, Jaxon quickly made an alliance with Ben and Noah, he felt solid and had a good chance to make it to final two, at first immunity, Jaxons tribe was demolished by the other tribe, Jaxon had a choice to either vote out Jacob or Noah, Jaxonwould betray his alliance he made with Ben And Noah, At tribal council, Jacob felt solid with Jason and thought Noah would be leaving but Jacob was blindsided and he was shocked, However it was positive and a negative, Jacob was their strongest member, And Jaxon tribe was at a disadvantage physical wise. at the immunity challenge Jaxons tribe was once again destroyed by the other tribe, At camp Jaxon felt solid with Ben to vote out Noah, However Ben was actually with Noah and trying to take out Jaxon, At tribal council Jaxon couldn't feel safer but Ben flipped on Jaxon saving Naoh and perfectly blindsiding Jaxon In a shocking vote, voted out Day 2. |} In Hayden's BackYard Edition, Jaxon made a early alliance with contestants Devan Beaty and Molly Fisher, However Cracks formed in the alliance when Jaxon pitted both Molly and Devan against each other saying they were trying to get each other off, the two figured it out very quickly and made a pack to take him out asap, Jaxons real intention was to team up with Devan and blindside Molly, but Devan Actually teamed up with Molly against Jaxon, In Jaxons Tribe he found himself in a good place with his tribe, However they only had three members, but that didn't stop them from Placing 2nd in the immunity challenge, All of a sudden Jaxon's chances of surviving if they went to the next tribal was very slim because he saw his teamates Brighton And Kieran having a alliance, Jaxon was a outsider and needed a tribe switch, luckily, The next day A TRIBE switch happened and Jaxon felt more safe then his old tribe, in his New tribe consisted of Ben his old nemesis, Evan who he made a alliance with, And Molly who was secretly trying to take Jaxon out. what Jaxon didn't know was he was actually on the bottom and targeted. luckily for him his tribe won again, Later he noticed his old tribemate Brighton was voted out which was good for Jaxon, Now Jaxon felt better of his chances of making it further in the game, Once again Jaxon's tribe won again, with another person voted out he felt invincible. at the challenge the host Hayden told them it was merge, Jaxon was very happy, het got back in his alliance with Devan, Ethan, Evan and Dani And supposedly Molly who was gunning for him, Later that night, Ben told Jaxon that he was going to blindside Devan, Jaxon wanted Devan to stay so he told Devan and Devan played his idol sending Ben home, And Jaxon knew his arch-nemesis was gone, after the immunity challenge Jaxon told Devan and his alliance it was time to strike and take out Molly, He was so certain it was Molly he was singing a song about her going home, but Devan gathered 4 people to brutally blindsiding him by a vote of 4-3 shocking Jaxon the second season in row ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| |- |Voted out day 5 | | | | | |} In Survivor BlindSide Time Jaxon Knew he couldn't mess around this time as he was blindsided twice, This time he was playing hard. in his tribe, he felt good like usual an made a alliance with Gavin and Kieran, Jaxon said they would be final 3. Jaxon had a firm alliance and he was the ringleader telling his alliances what to do and vote to advance his gameplay, At the first immunity, Jaxon's tribe won and him having immunity, at this point Jaxon was feeling very good at his chances. At the immunity challenge, Jaxon's team lost barely, At camp The trio of Gavin, himself and Kieran planned go take out meghan since she was a related to damion, together they pulled in one other person and blindsided meghan in a 4-1-1 Vote making her the second member of the jury. at the challenge host Devan Beaty Said there was a tribe switch, Jaxon's tribe still had The powerful trio, At the challenge jaxons tribe lost and Dezziray and Hayden quickly found themselves on the bottom whole Jaxon's alliance was in a powerful position, there target was Hayden because he was both strategic and physical and they unanimously voted him out. next challenge Jaxon's tribe won The challenges, where the other voted the trio's biggest threat Damion. at he challenge it was now merge, Jaxon tricked Ethan in in him being in his allinace and got almost evrey one to vote out ethan in a 5-2-1-1 . After the next challenge the trio's threat was to take out Destiny and blindside her allies Katie and Alma. later at Tribal Council Destiny was taken out in a 5-2-1 and blindsided Destiny . Jaxon was in full control controlling his alliance and taking out his threats one by one, At the challenge Jaxon did not follow the rules and received a penalty vote, the trio's next target was Jacob, However, Jaxon needed to pull in Dezziray so they would have the numbers, At that tribal Dezziray flipped and voted out Jacob 4-3 if Anna did not persuade the host to remove the penalty vote on Jaxon it would of been a tie, However I removed the penalty vote. After the Next challenge Alma And Katie were on the bottom and the trio was on the top of the world, Jaxon never made it this far making him more confident that this was his time to win, they targeted KATIE and the vote ended up with a 2-2-1-1 , They revoted and took out Katie 2-1, At final five, they were almost certain they were final 5, Jaxon had his chances become higher after he won the immunity challenge, they wanted to blindside Dezziray And she figured it out, Dezziray and Alma targeted Gavin his closest ally and Kieran was the swing vote but his close friend voted out Dezziray in a 3-2 vote. at the final challenge, Alma won in a intense battle leaving the trio to turn against each other, together they blindsided Kieran in a-2-1-1, Jaxon made it as far as he could go, Now all he could do was persuade the jury to vote for him and not for Alma because she played the better strategic game, However in the end, Alma won and Jaxon got second by a 7-3 vote. leaving Jaxon a non winner. In Twist time, Every one knew that Jaxon was one of the biggest threats, He was in a tribe of four with Hayden, Chandlier, and Ethan, Jaxon did not feel safe In his tribe as he betrayed both Hayden and Ethan, However shedding need hope when he and his tribe won immunity, Jaxon started making does with other people outside his tribe hoping he would work with them later, At the next immunity challenge his tribe won again, His tribe was a challenge beast. At the next challenge they went to tribal with Devan, Logan, and Reagan, At the Crazy tribal the plan was to voteout Logan, However Devan was closest ally's with Logan and tried to get everyone to blindside Jaxon, but his plan failed as in the tie of Jaxon and Loathe revote evreyone voted Logan except Devan leaving him on the bottom. at the challenge the Host Kieran Roebouk said there was a tribe switch, Jaxon ended up with a tribe woth Ben, him, Ethan and Sam. at the immunity challenge Jaxon and his tribe did horrible at the challenge and faced tribal, Jaxon rallied a group to take out Ethan again but failed as Jaxon went home in a 2-1-1. Jaxon did not do as good as his other season leaving him disappointed. TRIVIA *Jaxon has played every seasons so far *Jaxon has been voted out by different people every season. *Jaxon has been voted out seventh twice